charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Brody
Jack Brody was the husband of Ruth Brody and the father of Kyle Brody. He was a professor at Columbia University. Jack and his wife were tragically killed in 1981 by a group of demons after obtaining a rare Egyptian artifact. His death drove his son to seek revenge against the Avatars, whom he held responsible for his murder. Meeting with Present Kyle Jack is only seen when Kyle down travel back in time with Paige's sister Prue in order to learn the truth about his and his mother death back in 1981. When Prue and Kyle frist arrive back in New York, 1981, they flag down a cab that pulls up to a curb, the door of the cab opens and Ruth comes out. Ruth looks at present Kyle and Prue and collapses. Ruth, Kyle and Prue then go up to her and Jack's office at the university where Kyle and Prue tend to her as she sits down and composes herself. Ruth explained to the two that she fainted because grown up Kyle is a spitting image of her father just as Jack shows up. As the start talking, the phone rings and Jack answered, it was about a shipment they were waiting for. The person on the phone told him that because the manifest for the Cairo shipment is missing, the entire shipment will be destroyed unless they can identify what's in them. She says that they can't destroy them and she and Jack leave to the warehouse where they try to identify the bottles. They think the bottles were some kind of Egyptian healing balm, and not a potion to kill Avatars; it is stated that Jack and Ruth kept journals about the artifacts but they didn't know what their specific history and use was for. Jack's Untimely Death Jack and Ruth arrived at a warehouse on a loading dock at JFK International airport and Jack signed for the shipment. The customs officers who gets them to sign as Ruth and Jack are examining the bottles questions what they are but they respond that they don't know. Jack examines the bottles and Ruth tells Kyle that it will take a while and sends him to get a soda. While he is gone a group of Celerity Demons attack. First a Celerity demon, Aku, fired an energy ball at the customs agent who was holding the box with the potions and the box falls to the floor. Another demon attacks the security guard and most of the potions end up getting destroyed. Ruth tried to escape the demons but she was impaled, Jack was preoccupied elsewhere and came to find the demons attacking her. A Celerity demon then rushes to Jack and kills him with his bladed weapon. Younger Kyle came back and found his beloved parents dead. He found only one bottle in perfect state, clutched in his fathers hand, which he keeps. Ramifications of His Death After Jack and Ruth's death, Kyle researched the bottles containing the potion as well as studied the journals and information his parents had about the artifacts; he learned that they were a vanquish potion for the Avatars and presumed that the beings responsible for Ruth and Jack's death was the Avatars. This leads to him becoming an FBI agent, researching the Halliwell family as well as putting Darryl into an induced coma to keep him out of the way while he worked with the Charmed Ones to find his parents murderers. Still believing it was the Avatars who killed his mom and dad, Kyle attempted to destroy the Avatars by using the vanquish potion on Leo Wyatt on two separate occasions - both stopped by the Avatars - once by freezing time and the other by reversing it. Although Kyle went to the past and saw what happened to Ruth and Jack, he still kept a potion bottle to vanquish the Avatars. However, his pursuit of the Avatars lead to his own death, afterwhich he became a Whitelighter. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mortals